Destiny Calls : An Ashe and TF Story
by megzbeth
Summary: What happens when the Frost Archer meets the Card Master? Will she find what she's really looking for? Rated M just in case. This is my first League of Legends story, so feedback would be appreciated. An Ashe x Twisted Fate story. (I was a little loopy on medicine when I wrote this, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Ashe grabbed an arrow from her quiver. It was the heat of battle. Ashe released her arrow and it sailed into Caitlyn's back. "An enemy has been slain," she heard the announcer's voice sound thought the stadium. Ashe ran to the nearest bush and began to recall back to base. She was too busy thinking about what to buy next, to notice that an all seeing eye had been activated abover her head. They only thing that snaped her out of her daze, was a russling of cards behind her. As she turned around , a yellow card hit her hard enough to stun her. She couldn't tell what he looked like, she could only see from the corner of her eyes. Ashe saw black hair and a cowboy hat. "You have been slain," the announcer's voice called as Ashe felt cards rip through her body. The last thing she heard was a deep voice with a southern accent, "charmed, I'm sure."

The match soon ended after Ashe was slain. The respawn timers were just too high. As the champions left the stadium, Ashe glanced around looking for the man with the hat. She caught a glimpse of him as he vanished in thin air. She rushed over to Ahri. They had been friends for a while now. Always on the same team, always hanging out at the bars Ashe enjoyed. They became close over the years.

"Who was that?" she asked her friend.

"Who?" Ahri replied.

"The man who just disappeared. The one with the hat, the southern accent, the one with the magic cards."

"Why are you so curious about him?"

"I've just never seen him around before," Ashe replied nervously, blushing a little, "I was just curious."

"Well all I know is he goes by Twisted Fate. He's kind of a nomad, but I've heard he has a gambling problem and that's why he uses cards."

"Ah cool, thanks," Ashe said as she walked away towards her apartment.

"Looks like someone's got a crush," Ahri giggled as she called after Ashe.

"Funny Ahri, real funny," Ashe called back. Ashe at first was just curious who this stranger was, that part was true. Ahri did have a point. Not that Ashe had a crush, she just wanted to know more. This new champion was interesting, he was mysterious, and he was different. Her tribe was trying to force her into a union with the barbarian king. Tryndamere seemed nice, but she knew it wasn't right. She loved her people, but she wasn't sure that it was the right path. There had to be another way to untie the two tribes. Ashe arrived at her apartment and found someone waiting at her door.

"What do you say Ashe," it was Trynd. She was not in the mood to deal with him, "Come on, let's unite our tribes. It's what's best. Plus you know you want some arm candy like me." He smirked as he leaned against the door.

"I've already told you no," Ashe said as she unlocked the door, "Why do you keep pushing this. There are other people you could marry to unite the tribes."

"Baby, come on," he said as he stopped leaning against the door and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why would I want to marry anyone other than you. You're the hottest girl in the Freljord. Plus, I heard you know how to treat a man well." He started to move his down her back. She finally got her door unlocked, as she swatted his hand away.

"Ugh, this is way I said no," Ashe pushed her door opened and sighed. She looked up at Trynd, "find a girl who would appreciate your charm. I'm sorry I'm just not interested. You shouldn't listen to everything you hear either." With that she walked through the door before he had time to respond. Ashe was sick of this nonsense. Tryndamere stopped by so many times. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. He probably has never heard no. Everyone was head over heels for him back home. Ashe didn't understand it, he was such a jerk. She need to clear her head. Ashe was still covered in dirt and blood from battle. She walked over to the shower and turned it on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashe finished putting on her shoes, the shower wasn't as relaxing as she had hoped. She decided it she needed to go for a run. It always helped her relieve stress. She slipped her key into her pocket and put her long white hair up into a ponytail. She shut the door and headed out of her building. It was night time, she thanked Averosa. That means that almost no one would be out. Diana sat on a bench in the courtyard. She wasn't surprised to see the scorn of the moon up and about. Diana was always up at night. It was a miracle she was up for battles during the day. Ashe waved to Diana, as she headed towards the running path. It traveled around the apartment complex the Institute owns for the champions to stay when they weren't visiting their home city-states.

She made sure her shoes were tied and tightened her ponytail. Ashe started to jog down the path. She cleared her mind as she picked up the pace. She was sick of the pressure of her tribe, sick of having to deal with her sisters. They were still so apprehensive to talk to her. Freljord was in dismay because they couldn't come to an agreement of peace. Ashe sighed, peace would never come. She thought about everything that has happened. As she continued her run, al the pressures from the Freljord made her pick up the pace.

Ashe was about half way around the path, when she came to the nearby lake. It was a beautiful area, especially at night. She slowed to a walk and came up next to one of the benches around the lake. This place was pretty popular for most champions during the day. The training grounds were off to the left, Bilgwater quarters to the right. They couldn't go that far from the water. Ashe chuckled as she sat down. She enjoyed the silence, it was so different from her daily life. She rarely got a moment alone.

"I heard he stopped by your room again," she heard a voice behind her. Ashe recognized the voice as Ahri's voice.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was worried about you. I hope you told him no," Ahri said as she sat down next to Ashe.

"Of course I told him no. I would never say yes. He's such a jerk," Ashe sighed, "The only way I would say yes is if my tribe was in danger. I have a duty to my people, but I'm not going to say yes just because they think I should."

"Good! You wanna go to the bar? Come on, a girls night! Please?" Ahri begged.

"Sure, why not," Ashe got up off the bench, "Let me change first ok?" Ahri followed her to her apartment. Ashe changed and they headed to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! Decided to cut this chapter in half. Enjoy! Leave reviews please 3 Thanks to those that have subscribed and left reviews!

* * *

Ashe sat at the bar, Ahri as out flirting again. She knew it would happen, it was Ahri's nature. Ashe twirled her straw in her drink. She wasn't sure why she agreed to this. She wasn't in the mood. She wanted to just get away from everything. She had hoped Ahri would help distract her. Ashe sighed and ordered another drink. She looked around the bar Ahri had brought her too. It wasn't the usual one all the Champions went to, which was good. This one was a lot more easy-going. It wasn't as hectic. Ahri had a group of guys around her in a booth, clearly falling for her charm. There were a couple pool tables on the other side of the room. Some card tables where set up in the corner of the room. Ashe saw no reason to gamble, she was always told it was a waste of time. Especially since she was born into the noble line, she had to be a role model for her tribe members.

She turned back to the bar as the bartender sat her new drink down. Ahri got up from her table and came and sat next to Ashe.

"Girl, have some fun! Let loose, drink more! Come on, at least look like you're having fun!" Ahri giggled, clearly intoxicated, "I know a couple of guys who would love to meet the frost queen." She turned towards her booth and waved to the men.

"Ahri, I'm not really in the mood. You know I'm not like that. I thought this would be more of a girl's night then flirting with guys."

"Oh come on Ashe. Let loose, you don't have to be queen all the time!" Ahri stood up, "I'm going back to my new friends. I was hoping you would join me."

"Maybe after a couple more drinks ok?" Ashe replied.

"Fiiineee, I guess that's good enough," Ahri winked to her, "hurry up!" Ashe turned back to her drink and sighed. This is not what she expected. She heard Ahri giggle along with her pose. Ashe finished her drink and ordered another.

"Excuse me darlin' you mind if I sit here?" A deep southern voice asked from over her right shoulder.

"Go ahead, no one's sitting there anymore," she glanced over her shoulder. She did a double take as he sat his hat onto the counter. It was him, the man from the battle earlier.

"Is that your friend over there?" he said gesturing towards Ahri, "It was nothing personal earlier, just so you know. "

"Yeah, she dragged me here tonight," Ashe said sipping her drink, "I know. That's life at the league. I've had to kill Ahri multiple times. She's killed me more."

"So why do they call you the frost archer? I never actually got to see you in battle," he asked as he ordered a drink.

"I'm from the Freljord. I inherited the ability to control ice in the form of arrows from my ancestors. Why do they call you Twisted Fate?"

"That's what I go by," he said sipping his drink.

"It sounds mysterious. I like it," Ashe sighed and finished her drink, "Most people just call me the frost bitch" Ashe ordered another drink, she was starting to feel cloudy. The alcohol started to take its affect.

"You don't seem like a bitch to me," he said as he finished his drink as well.

"That's what they all say when they first meet me," Ashe ordered a shot and downed it quickly, "Whatever I don't care what they say."

"Are you ok darlin'? You seem tense," he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just lots of stress right now," Ashe said as she started on her next drink. This was probably her 5th drink of the night and then the shot she took. She thought about calling it a night, but she was starting to enjoy herself and this strange man sitting next to her. Twisted Fate stood up.

"Come on, get up. You need to relax," he said grabbing the drink out of her hand and setting it on the counter. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her off her barstool.

"Where are we going?" Ashe asked, surprised by his strength.

"The dance floor of course, where else would we go?" he pulled her onto the dance floor and into his arms.

"I don't really know how to dance," Ashe blushed embarrassed. Her reputation had not done well for her dating life. No one wanted to run into Tryndamere either. He threatened everyone that tried to ask Ashe out.

"Well, aren't you lucky I'm here then," he smirked down at her. She was a couple inches shorter then him, even with heals. The next song started and the started to move. They were silent for a little bit, while Ashe tried to dance like other girls were doing. He excused himself to go get them some drinks.

"Stop thinking, stop being embarrassed," he whispered in her ear as he approached her, "do what feels right." He handed her a drink. She drank half of it, she was nervous. Ashe didn't know why she was nervous, she didn't really know anything about the man she was dancing with.

"See better already, but I would go a little easy on the drinks," he said watching her carefully. With that they fell into small talk. How have they never meet before today, where was he from, what was life like as a gypsy.


End file.
